


500 Words #308: Nebulous

by Meldanya



Series: The Way You Changed My Life [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, gently implied group sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanya/pseuds/Meldanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1937. After the events of <em>The Melody Lingers On</em>.  Prudence is throwing a party for the recently-reconciled Jack and Phryne, but she notices that something's a little off with some of her guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm looking over a four leaf clover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> _#308 Nebulous: adjective, (of a concept or idea) unclear, vague, or ill-defined._
> 
>  
> 
> Set after [The Melody Lingers On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6338797/chapters/14523082) in 1937. Phryne's back from England and is together and reconciled with Jack. Mac and Rosie are together. Henry Fisher is recently dead.

Prudence Stanley hadn’t been this happy in decades. Her health was back. Her good-for-nothing brother-in-law was finally gone. Her sister was whole and healthy (and hopefully eventually happy). Her son was visiting her from England. Most importantly, her beloved niece had returned home from England and had reunited with her dear husband.

Prudence looked with satisfaction around her drawing room at the party to welcome her niece back — there was Guy and Isabella, actually managing to make Margaret laugh. Inspector Hugh Collins and his sweet wife; apparently Collins was up for another promotion. Albert and Cecil, still here, still devoted. Young Jane and her young man. Phryne’s rabble-rousing Dr. MacMillan, chatting quietly in the corner with her friend, Rosie Sanderson. Prudence didn’t know why Rosie Sanderson had never remarried, but she could appreciate the appeal of setting up quiet housekeeping with another woman, rather than having to manage a man’s moods and whims. Prudence hoped that she and Margaret would now finish their years together in a similar sisterly fashion.

And then there was her niece and nephew — standing next to Dr. MacMillan and Miss Sanderson, beaming at each other like two fools in love. Prudence felt so contented to see them together again — anyone could see how much they loved each other, and she had desperately missed her niece’s warmth and the inspector’s quiet presence during their estrangement. Prudence took a glass of sherry that had been offered to her by Mr. Butler and turned back to watch her favourite couple.

Although, there was something odd about the scene in front of her — some type of nebulous energy that she couldn’t quite define. Jack’s arm was on his wife’s shoulder, Phryne’s arm was around him — that was all right and proper. But Phryne was stroking Miss Sanderson’s arm in a very particular fashion, considering she was only her husband’s ex-wife. And the inspector was beaming like a fool, not just at his wife, but also at Miss Sanderson and Dr. MacMillan. Strange. Perhaps he was just happy Phryne was home.

The doctor said something, and elbowed Jack in the ribs while Phryne burst into uproarious laughter. Jack shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his shoes with some type of smirk. Miss Sanderson had turned bright red. Prudence watched as Rosie sidled over to the doctor and wrapped her arm around her waist. They must be _very_ close friends. Prudence shook her head, she had never been able to understand how free this generation was with all the touching and hugging.

But still, there was something rather unusual happening with the four of them — a closeness that Prudence couldn’t place: Mac was now whispering intensely in Rosie’s ear, as Phryne said something that set them all laughing and blushing.

It must just be the younger generation.


	2. Cocktails for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night chat; the night before Prudence's party.

Elizabeth MacMillan found herself stumbling down an dark hallway in wee hours of the morning. She needed a drink after that night. Another drink.

The parlour still had the ashes of the fire and she poured herself the largest whisky she could find, and collapsed in the chair.

“That robe suits you.” Mac’s head shot up to see Jack Robinson with a wry smile, sitting in a comfortable armchair, nursing a drink.

“Hmph. Your wife has a ridiculous wardrobe,” Mac tightened the black silk robe around her. “This was better than that silver flim-flam.”

Jack shifted in his much more appropriate dressing gown (that Mac envied right now), “I think that silver one is done for good now.” Mac smirked; that was definitely true.

They stared at the fire together for some time, neither one wanted to start.

Mac finally launched in, “So, um, Inspector.”

“Doctor.” Jack traced the rim of his glass, “That was … that was”

“That was something,” Mac took a sip.

“Was that your first … ?”

She smirked. “Not quite.” Mac gestured with her drink, “I assume that it was yours, given the look of terror on your face earlier?”

Even in the dim firelight, she thought she could see Jack blush and squirm. He shrugged, “Well, one only has so many wives.”

Mac snorted, “You sure know how to pick ‘em.”

Another pause as Jack toed the edge of the carpet.

“Erm,” he started, “Rosie is, um, she’s … certainly different from the last time, from the last time, we um … ”

Mac interrupted him with a laugh, “Well, I see that Phryne hasn’t changed much over the years. Still has that giggle, I notice.”

Jack responded indignantly, “It’s a charming laugh!” Mac quirked an eyebrow at him, “Oh, alright, it’s a giggle. Don’t tell her I said that.”

As they chuckled together, Jack raised his glass in a toast, “To wonderful women.”

Mac clinked her glass with his, “And the adventures they bring.”

 


	3. Fortune Will Complete Her Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Rosie and Phryne have a conversation.

Rosie Sanderson awoke to the feeling of someone gently kissing her temple and murmuring “Tea’s there’s for you, love.” She opened her eyes to the bedroom door closing, and saw a tray on the bedside table.

She sat up, and shoved her bedmate, “There’s tea, Phryne.”

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmppphfh?” said her companion, stretching. “Ooooooh, breakfast!”

Phryne eagerly attacked the toast as they brought the tray to the bed. Rosie leaned back on the pillows with her teacup, and found herself at a loss for words. “So, erm, last night was … interesting.”

Phryne paused mid-chew and grinned. “It’s definitely been a fun welcome home."

Rosie chuckled a bit and sipped her tea. “I … I don’t think I’ve ever drank as much as I have this week."

“We had a lot to celebrate!”

“Mmm, yes, I wasn’t quite expecting you and Liz to drink male undergrads under the table every night.”

“You did a pretty good job keeping up yourself, and you didn’t have the practice in your youth.”

Rosie grimaced, as even the thought of food turned her stomach, “Regretting it now.”

Phryne waved her toast at her, “Buck up, it’s the party at my aunt’s tonight.”

Rosie groaned, burying herself back in the pillows. “I forgot that was tonight. Do we have to go?”

“No way out, I’m afraid. We’ll make it fun.” Phryne grabbed her teacup and settled back in, cuddling up to Rosie.

They drank in comfortable silence for a few moments. Rosie asked, “Do you think Jack’s okay? He was looking a little pale last night.”

“The three of us were a lot to handle,” her companion giggled a bit.

“Well, two of us at least — I don’t think he and Liz managed to make eye contact at all.”

“They’ll get over it,” Phryne snorted.

Rosie snagged a piece of toast to try to get it down, “So, erm, I can certainly tell Jack’s learned a lot since he’s been with you.”

The response was laughter, then Phryne kissed Rosie’s temple, “Have I said how glad I am that you and Liz are together?”

“Yes. All week, repeatedly,” Rosie’s sardonic edge sounded just like her ex-husband's.

Phryne snuggled closer, clinking her teacup, “To reunions.”

“And to new adventures,” responded Rosie, toasting back. “Good to have you home, Phryn.”


End file.
